In addition to the standard set of driver functions of control/driver circuitry for establishing the switching times of the output devices (MOSFETs) of a DC-DC converter power supply system, such as a synchronous rectified buck mode DC-DC converter, there are additional or auxiliary functions that may be desired for some control/driver applications. In today's driver integrated circuit (IC) market, an eight-pin SOIC package is typically employed for half-bridge driver implementations. Unfortunately, this eight pin constraint means that only a single pin is available for auxiliary functions, such as allowing the customer to specify a ‘1’ or ‘0’ value for the least significant bit (LSB) of the device's address. The driver's remaining six address bits are internally hard coded in accordance with a standard seven bit addressing scheme, and the remaining pins of the SOIC package are already taken for the basic operation of the driver IC. The problem is how to interface additional signals to the control/driver IC, in the face of the unavailability of one or more pins for the purpose.